


Bound

by Jonathan81



Series: Boundverse [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan81/pseuds/Jonathan81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They escaped.  But did they all escape from Yerba?  Robbie and Tori are going to have to deal with some issues.  RORI. Chapters 2 and 3  up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a long RORI universal series. It's a very human emotional take on the characters Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. And yes, there is some mature writing within this, but it's taken as an adult way. I hope you all give this series, which i called the boundverse, a chance. And enjoy. Please, read and review. Thank you.

Title: Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T (It could become M)  
Chapter: Prologue  
Category: Robbie/? You'll know the pairing at the end of the chapter. I want it to be a surprise.  
Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."  
Summary: They escaped. But did they all from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

____________________________________

"In you go."

The door flew open and Robbie Shapiro was thrown across the room. He landed in heap. "Hope you liked your weekend, Shapiro." Then the door shut. He let out a much needed breath.

A few seconds past, and then he was engulfed into two arms. He felt the sudden touch of his friend; his only connection to the life he left behind. "Oh my god, are you ok?"

Robbie looked up and saw the two chocolate eyes that he has become so accustomed too. He looked at them, and saw the emotion filled in the orbs. "I…I…"

"Shhh." She said. Her hand went from his back and started to run through his short brown hair. "You're out. You're finally out." Her voice was rich with relief, and her eyes glazed over with tears.

He didn't say anything. Robbie looked up from her the floor. He was welcomed to see her warm face; covered in pain and sorrow, but with relief. Her small smile gave him the newfound hope. "It…it…it…was…."

She nodded, knowing that he just went through a tremendous amount of pain. She pulled him to her, and held him tightly, showing the concern that she had for him. She lowered her head down and kissed his head, enjoying the fact that she had him back. That after two days without him, she had him back. And she never wanted to be alone again without him. She couldn't deal if he wasn't there. And ever since they were bought back into custody, he was her only refuge; her only constant, her only friend. He was her Robbie Shapiro. That would never change.

Robbie looked at his friend. "I…I…I…never felt so…so…alone." The young man looked above her shoulder where he saw Rex Powers sitting on the bed. "I blame him."

She took him out of her hug. Her arms still wrapped around his shoulders. She made sure he was looking into her eyes. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have each other."

He let out a breath that he was holding in. Robbie looked at the floor, and then back at her. "I know…"

She gave him a smile. "I know we're here because of him. But he did get us together."

He looked at his friend. "Just promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me."

She took her hand and caressed his cheek. She then followed through with her other hand. "I'm not leaving you. You're mine Robbie Shapiro. You're never leaving my side."

He grinned for the first time since he was thrown into the room. "Good. That's good."

She got to her feet slowly and offered her hand. He took it with ease and they made their way to a bed. The springs creaked as they sat on the mattress. Looking around their wide room, they could only see the moon shine through the holes from the wood.

His friend rested her head on his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arm around her. Both to serve comfort for both of them. With his other hand, he grabbed Rex. He held him in front of him and his friend. His smug grin haunted Robbie. His dulling dead eyes staring back at him.

"I spent so much time….so much time….wanting his approval, wanting him to be real, wanting him to be alive."

His friend nodded, "He was important to you."

"He was my only friend." He glanced at his friend. Her caring eyes holding Robbie's gaze. "He's the only one who didn't leave me."

She smiled, and kissed his temple. "He was your constant." She felt him nod. "You two went through a lot together."

He brought Rex closer to him. "He also caused me allot of pain." Robbie looked at his friend. "He kept us apart for so long."

She kissed his cheek. "He wasn't ready to let you go."

She took Rex from Robbie's hand. She always knew there was a deep connection between the two of them. Ever since she first met him, it was rare for them to be apart.

Robbie Shapiro and Rex Powers had a long twisted relationship. She always felt that him walking around with a puppet was weird. Not because he was a ventriloquist—a very talented one, but because Robbie viewed Rex as a real person.

What she felt first was an act; she later found out that he believed Rex was a person who wouldn't leave him. No matter how real life would treat him, he knew Rex Powers would never leave him. He would even make Rex to be rude, crude, and obnoxious. Give him a different personality. And yet he would never leave him.

Robbie and her have been living here now for a week. And at first, she blamed him for their predicament. It was because of him that she and him were back here. Back in this hellhole. But when you're trapped with a person for a week, in a jailcell for a week, you get to learn a great deal about the other person. And you get to learn why he does things the way it happens. By the third day of their stay here, she got to learn about his homelife and learned about his past. Even before her time at Hollywood Arts.

Each day that they were together, her heart began to ache for him. When she began to talk to him about it, he thought that it was pity. That she felt sorry for him, and that was the only way two of them would be able to stay alive. And hurt her. It hurt her because he had no reason to believe it not to be true.

It took another two days for him to finally understand that it wasn't pity. That it was general concern for him. That she cared about how he was doing. That she began to see the man he was; and not the man that hid behind a puppet. That she was one of the few who saw him as a loving person, person who would help his friends, even if meant he would get hurt in the process.

But as she looked at the puppet, she could see that it was a part of him that was finally dissolving. A part of him that he didn't need. And she was grateful for that. Grateful that Robbie Shapiro was growing past the need for him. And who could blame him with what happened between them the last seven days?

Robbie's time with her grew into comfort, stability, and necessity. They needed each other and with what's been going on between them, it was only a matter of time before they would grow to depend on the other for their life. That the other one would be their refuge, their constant, their one thing that they could depend on.

If you were to take one away from the other, pain would surface. Robbie and her were drawn to be together. They needed each other. And the two of them didn't realize that until two days ago.

It happened that night. The two of them were in the bed together for the first time. Yeah, he did sneak into the girls' hotel room last time because he didn't want to be alone. But this time, it was because they wanted to be together. They wanted to be close to one another. Be in a place of familiarity where familiarity was a rare commodity.

That night, they rested on the cot together. They looked up at the ceiling of their room. She turned to him and saw the smile that she had been so accustomed to. That one smile that reminded her of home, and the eye that showed desire. Desire to be held, and desire that wanted to be cared for.

Her heart broke at his dismay. And she could tell that he felt the same way for her. That he felt that she needed him. That she needed to be comforted.

That they needed each other.

So she leaned forward and kissed him. Just briefly, but just enough to let him know that she was there for him, that she wasn't going anywhere. She looked at him, not wanting to tear her eyes from him. He smiled at her too. He got up from the cot for a second and straddled over her. His body over her. Robbie leaned down and kissed her back. Just as brief as the one they had moments ago.

He rolled back onto the cot. He turned around to look at her face. "I…I…"

She smiled at him. "It's alright, Robbie." She took her hand and caressed his cheek. "I wanted to kiss you." He smiled at her. "I don't regret it."

He opened his arms, and she knew what he was proposing. She scooted over to him and his arms wrapped around her chest, giving the comfort that the two of them could only share. He kissed her head, smelling he shampoo that was provided for her. "I don't regret it either."

She smiled. "Besides, it's their own fault for sticking you again on the girl side."

He grinned back at her. "Just promise me we'll get through this."

"We will somehow." She answered back.

And that was how they spent their first night together; they just held one another throughout the night. Never letting the other go. And they made a silent promise to never be apart from the other.

They had been like that for the following two days. They were always beside one another, and grew closer as the days went on.

But it was two days ago when they took Robbie from her. They took Robbie and threw him into a room. Because he fought in her defense when a guard tried to make a move on her. He fought the guard and yelled to never touch her. But the guard didn't hear it. They took him and threw him into a shed for two days.

Temporal isolation.

She wanted to fight back, but Robbie made her promise not to get involved. He didn't want her to suffer. So, he accepted his fate. It was only two days. But he did kiss her one last time. Just enough to hopefully hold him over until the two days were up.

However those two days were the longest of her life. And when that door opened tonight, and he was thrown back at her, she just scooped him and held him as close to her as she could.

"Just promise me that you won't do that again."

He looked at her and took Rex from her hands. Robbie tossed him aside. "As long as we're here, I'm always looking out for you."

She turned around so she could look at him. She nodded, "I…I….I just can't….do this."

He grinned. "I can't either." Robbie came closer to her and kissed her hard on the mouth. He pulled back. "We'll get out of this, Tori. We'll get out this."

"Good. Because I definitely want to get out of Yerba."  
___________________________________________  
TBC

I hope you liked this. This is going to be an emotional story, and it might get darker. As the story goes on, you'll learn how did Tori and Robbie get back in jail after "Locked Up." And we'll find out how they get back home, and maybe, how their new relationship will translate back at home and Hollywood Arts.


	2. Chapter One

Title: Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T (It could become M)  
Chapter: Chapter 1  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."  
Summary: They escaped. But did they all from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

_______________________________

Tori Vega was the first to wake up that morning. Her eyes opened slowly, welcoming the new day. She could see the small amounts of light that ran through the jail corridors. She let out a breath. Then breathed in the fresh Yerbanian air. Her eyes looked out the jail cell that she currently lived in.

From her spot on the bed, she could make out many of the other women were still asleep, trying to get the last few remaining moments of peaceful slumber. Tori still had a hard time sleeping in a jail cell. The closest thing she could relate to her sleeping arrangement was hanging out inside a jungle gym. Except there wasn't an open field, and instead there was a small toilet, sink, and a bed that was above her; forming the bunk bed she currently occupied.

Even though she hated her current way of life, she had to get up. Taking in a breath, she tried to sit up. But she soon found herself restrained. Looking down at her chest, she found two arms wrapped around her torso. It was then she remembered Robbie was finally back from his temporal isolation

Tori hated those two days by herself. Sure, she did have some time alone in jail. That was of course when she was the first of her friends to get sent here. All because she accidentally tossed a shoe and hit the chancellor's eye, permanently blinding him. And being sent here was the scariest thing she ever had to go through. Tori never thought she would ever go to jail. The whole idea was just so against her character.

Tori was a nice girl. She was a good girl and never caused any problems. She did her homework, was well behaved, and lived a good life. Of course she had a lot of luxuries. But that was because she was lucky she was born to loving parents. Tori had a good homelife. And nobody would ever think that she would be in jail.

It still pained her that she had she was in jail. She had no idea how long she would be here. Tori would go nuts if she was alone, in a strange country no less. Tori wouldn't doubt that. There was one saving grace. One thing that made her time in jail bearable. And his arms were wrapped around her.

Remembering that, Tori decided to try and cherish what she had. Because at any moment, she knew real life would hit, and she would have to go through another day behind bars.

Tori lifted her head and went from what was becoming her favorite spot, Robbie's chest; where the sound of his pumping heart was a soothing rhythm. She breathed again, and this time, she took in his scent. A nice replacement from the foul smelling Yerbanian air.

Tori once again closed her eyes trying to get all the pleasure she could enjoy. Knowing that at any moment, breakfast would be called, and then they would have to go through yet another day here. The only solace being that it would eventually lead back here where she could cherish more time with Robbie.

She then heard a slight snore. The sound causing a smile to her face. She soon felt a small kiss on the side of her neck.

"Morning."

And then came the only good thing about her time here. Waking up in Robbie Shapiro's arms. Her eyes once again fluttered open. "Morning." Tori said in a slight whisper.

Tori lifted her head and was rewarded to see Robbie gazing back at her. "Hi you."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Hi you." Robbie said back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better." Tori replied. "Much better now that you're back."

"Those two days were scary." He told her. "I never felt so alone."

"Being in a room for 48 hours would do that." Tori told him back.

He nodded. "And now begins day 8?"

Tori gave it some thought. Then she nodded her, "Yeah, day 8."

He sighed. Robbie took his glasses off his face for a moment and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then placed them back on. "Have you heard anything?" Robbie then placed his arm back around Tori.

She shook her head, "No."

Robbie sighed. "Great." He took a second. "I wonder when we'll hear something."

"I dunno." Tori said solemnly. She let out a sigh. "Part of me is wondering if they're not telling us anything on purpose."

"I wouldn't put it past them." He looked at her, "You were the one who blinded him."

"You were the one who killed his octopus." She reminded him.

"Accidentally." He declared, defending himself.

"Mine was accidental too, Robbie."

He nodded. "I know." He leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips. Robbie pulled back, enjoying the moment where Tori smiled back at him. "We better get going."

Tori looked around the room and noticed other women were getting up as well. "It's almost shower time."

He smirked, "And we'll get a new set of orange jumpsuits."

"I can't wait." Tori said in a sad tone.

That said, the two of them headed for the door. They both grabbed two pairs of bars. They looked through them, and waited for the guard to come and let them out for their shower.

___________________

Tori stepped into her stall and took off her jumpsuit. She placed them in a small cubical that kept them dry and placed her hand and the knob. Giving the knob a quick twist, she was soon rewarded with water flowing out of the shower head.

Cold water started to cascade down her body. Any remnants of sleep were soon gone. Her body became fully suddenly alert. Cold water would do that. Her hand went for the shampoo bottle and she started to poor a small amount out of it. After she put the bottle back, she took her hands and started to scrub her hair, trying to clean it.

Unfortunately she knew she would never fully get herself clean from her time here in Yerba. Her plan at this point was to get by with as little stress as she could withstand. Once she got home, she would spend a day at the salon and clean herself professionally. Get any smell of Yerma out of her body to be only be replaced by Los Angeles weather.

Tori couldn't wait for that to happen.

And with that thought, she felt a little better about her time here. She had to keep telling herself that this was only temporary. That any day now, she and Robbie would get out of here and back home.

Home.

Tori didn't like thinking about home. Yeah, she missed it, and she would do almost anything to get home. Outside of leaving Robbie here, she would do anything.

Her heart ached more and more every day. She missed home. She missed sleeping in her bed, wrapped in her covers. She missed having a closet that had a ton of clothes. Each one always brightening her day. She missed the colors, and she missed her shoes and hats. She missed all her clothes.

But her clothes were a minor thing to miss when it came to everything else. She was so used to having everything being available to her. She missed hanging with her friends, she missed her parents, and she even missed Trina.

Tori couldn't help but smile when she thought of the people she left behind. And because of something of Robbie did over a week ago, she never saw home. Everyone else got out of the Yerba. But not her and Robbie.

No.

They left without them. And she was mad at them. How could any of them leave her and Robbie. You would think that her friends and teacher would tell the plane to wait for them. You would think that they would wait two minutes.

Two lousy minutes.

But no.

The plane took off. Without them.

Tears started to well up in her eyes remembering how it happened.

It happened 8 days ago. Everyone was at the airport. The plane to the United States was about to land and then they would be able to climb aboard. That didn't happen.

Instead, someone stole Rex.

Robbie never realized that when it came to American products, other people outside the United States would steal anything and trade it in for money, drugs, or simply for their own enjoyment.

When Robbie, Cat, and her went to McDonald's to get some food for the plane ride home, a kid stole Rex out of Robbie's bag and darted down the airport corridor. When Robbie found out, he was pissed. Without thinking of anything, he looked at Cat and Tori. He told them that he had to get Rex back, and then he ran after the kid. Hoping he could get his puppet back.

But as he ran away, Tori turned back to Cat. Tori told her that she was going after Robbie and that Cat should take the food back to the others and wait for them. Cat gave a nod and said. "Kay. Kay. Hurry back."

Tori nodded and ran after Robbie. She didn't know how long they were running. It did seem like a long time. Tori knew their plane was on the verge of takeoff. She texted Andre that they should be back soon. When she finished her text, she looked up and finally found Robbie grabbing Rex from a trashcan. Only because the kids' parents threw it away in the garbage.

"Robbie, C'mon!"

Robbie turned around and spotted Tori. He nodded, and shoved Rex into his bag again. This time, zipping it up. The two of them started to head toward the gate. But when they got to the gate, they noticed the cops standing outside the terminal.

Robbie and Tori stopped as soon as they reached the gate. They didn't know when the cops got there, but they knew they couldn't get caught.

"How do we get passed them?"

Tori looked around them. She needed an answer. But nothing was happening. She then remembered how Sikowitz got in touch with them the last time. Seeing a gift shop, they bolted inside. Sure enough, there was one left. Tori grabbed it. "Put this on." She handed him a Yerbanian guard outfit.

"But it's too big."

Tori looked at him, "We don't have time." He nodded. Robbie quickly paid the cashier. He went to a bathroom and put the outfit on. Coming out, Tori smiled. "Good."

"Now what?"

"You're my date. C'mon." Tori grabbed Robbie by the arm and went for the gate. She looked at her friend. "Follow my lead." He nodded. Together they walked slowly to the gate. "Hold me." Robbie nodded slowly and used his body as a cover. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and then pulled her into a hug…getting the idea of what Tori was suggesting.

"Good." She whispered to him. "Now wait for a moment, and then we bolt." He nodded.

All was good for a few moments until Robbie felt something fall from his bag. He looked down and spotted his puppet on the ground. "Rex!"

And Rex Powers fell on the groumd.

The cops turned around at the sounding of his voice.

"Crap." Robbie said as the cops came over to them.

Tori looked at Robbie. "I thought you took care of him!"

"You didn't have to change your clothes!"

Tori shook her head, "Forget it, we got to go." They headed for the doors. Robbie bent down to pick up Rex. But as they went for the gate, Robbie felt himself being yanked back. He looked back and found a cop wrapping his arms around his back, handcuffing his hands together. "Crap."

Tori started to go through the terminal when she heard sudden cries of pain. Tori turned around and saw Robbie being carried away. "Robbie!"

He looked at his friend. "Just go!"

Tori looked at her friend one more time, and knew what she couldn't leave him-even if Robbie told her to do so in the first place. Tori glanced at the doorway to the plane and hoped that it would open any moment. She hoped Sykowitz would come out and help her. Tori tried to go for her phone to text him, but was stopped when she felt her arms being wrapped together. Soon, her hands were handuffed.

Tori looked back one more time at the plane, silently pleading that the door would open and she and Robbie would be rescued, but no one came. Tori tried to break free of the cop grabbing her, but he was too strong. He forced her to turn around. When she did, she saw Robbie being led away. Glancing one more time at the plane's door, she realized that the plane was leaving.

Then the plane left.

"They left us?" Tori whispered.

She shook her head.

"They left us!"

But all she got as a reply was the cops taking her away. She shortly joined Robbie who was forced to sit down in some chair.

"What happened?"

She said in a sad tone. "They left us."

Tori looked at him. A feeling of anger washed over her face. Tori glared at Robbie, "You had to get Rex back!"

"Tori…"

She shook her head, "We missed our flight!"

"Tori…I…"

A moment passed.

"Be glad I'm handcuffed, Robbie Shapiro!"

And as that memory ended, Tori Vega couldn't help but cry. She collapsed in the shower. She shook her head, she couldn't deal with this. She couldn't deal with being in a foreign country; she couldn't deal with being in jail.

She hated this.

She hated being captured again.

She hated by sheer moments, she missed the plane.

She hated that this was really happening.

She hated that she was in jail.

She hated this!

Tears poured down her cheeks. She sat on the floor. Her arms wrapped around her legs, and her face buried in her chest. She was glad she was in a shower, because then no one would know what was going on.

Tori Vega was in pain.

But then she head someone call her name. Then she felt the water turning itself off. Two arms wrapped around her suddenly..

Tori knew that touch. She knew that smell. She lifted her face and saw Robbie sitting beside her. Tori took her arms and wrapped them around her friend, clinging to him. Her tears burning into his shoulder.

He took his hand and started to let his fingers run through her wet hair. "Shhh…" He whispered. He kissed the top of her head. "It's alright."

She raised her head and saw Robbie's concerned face staring back at her. "How'd you know I was crying?"

He gave her a smile. "I can always hear you when you cry."

He placed a spare towel and draped it over her shoulders. "C'mon. Let's get you dressed and get some breakfast."

____________________________

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T (It could become M)  
Chapter: 2  
Category: Robbie/Tori  
Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."  
Summary: They escaped. But did they all from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

_________________________________

Tori stared at the disgusting colored oatmeal in front of her. She let out a sigh. "This stuff never gets any better." Tori took her spoon and started to play lightly with it. She took the utensil and started to mix the oatmeal around.

She took the spoon and lifted it in the air. Taking a breath, she ate her spoonful and went for another scoop. Glancing up, she saw Robbie sitting across from her. "This never gets any easier."

"Depends on how you look at it." Robbie said stuffing a serving in his mouth. "To you, it's crappy oatmeal. To me, it's disgusting chiz."

Tori recalled, "Andre thinks chiz is german sausage."

He smirked, "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?"

Tori sighed and looked at the tabletop. "Yeah…" She then played with her oatmeal again. "I miss them."

Robbie nodded, "So do I…" He let out a breath. "Spring Break is over now."

"Yeah…" Tori said with sorrow. "Right now, we'd be having Sykowitz. Probably some form of improv." She smirked, "Either that, or some random drive by acting challenge."

When Tori brought that up, he was suddenly reminded of a past acting challenge. He smirked, "Y'know, that's when we…."

She grinned, "Our first kiss."

He nodded, "Well, minus the groin kicking."

Tori winced at that part of the memory. "That was before Yerba though."

Robbie smiled, "Yeah, it was….wasn't it."

She grinned, "If we did it here…I wouldn't end up kicking you."

"Good to know." Robbie remarked. "And I wouldn't have to specialize in mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Tori grinned at the memory.

Within the next few minutes, Robbie and Tori continued to eat their breakfast and idly chat about random interests. It wasn't until Tori held one spoonful of oatmeal. She looked at it, observing the color; yet she still didn't like eating it. It reminded her of just how much she hated her current living situation.

She took a breath, and thought back on what happened so far that day. Outside of a somewhat pleasant morning, she started to remember her shower. Tori took that bite of her oatmeal. She let out a breath, and looked up at her friend, "Thanks by the way." He showed a confused look, "Y'know, with what happened in the shower."

He placed his spoon down. Robbie took his hand and placed it over Tori's free one. "It's alright. I get it." He waited for Tori to look at him. When she did look at him, he told her, "I cried a lot during my weekend away."

"We never talked about that, did we?"

Robbie shrugged, "There's nothing to talk about. I was in that damn shed. No lights, no nothing. Just me in compete darkness." Tori looked at him, concerned. "The only light was from the window. And even that was barred." He leaned forward, "You kept me going, Tori. When I was going crazy or when I was crying, the thought of seeing you again was what kept me sane."

Tori's heart ached at his admission. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she couldn't. "I want to kiss you so much right now."

He smirked, "I'd like to kiss you too." Robbie looked around the cafeteria seeing if the coast was clear. But it wasn't. Guards were everywhere. "But we can't."

"I know." Tori said, sadly.

The fact of the matter was being sent to be on the girl side of the prison made him feel that he was the butt of a cruel joke. However, with the way it turned, he lucked out. Being able to live with Tori was something he would never take as a cruel joke; he would take it as pure luck. But he couldn't get the feel that at any moment, the chancellor would decide to correct his mistake and send Robbie to the guy side.

That would ruin everything.

Part of the reason why Tori and him were so close was because they ended up in the same jail cell. Sadly, it didn't go over so well at first.

On that first day of their going back into custody, they were both led into the chancellor's office. They both looked on as the blind man trying to grab a chicken finger. But he kept missing the plate. Many guards stood behind him, helping him guide the proper way to eat his dinner.

"They're here, Chancellor."

He nodded. After he stopped attempting to grab a chicken finger, he looked forward. "Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro. You thought you could escape."

"We're sorry." Tori said simply, trying to remain innocent.

Robbie nodded, "We did the performance."

"Yes, you did. The Jackson 5 would be proud." He reasoned. "However, you and your friends still escaped. We may of missed you're friends, but we will not allow your attempt to go unpunished." Robbie squeaked in response. "You two will go back to your cell."

Tori looked at Robbie. She was still upset with him. If she was going to have to stay here, she didn't want to be near him. Robbie really ruined everything. "Chancellor, we're sorry for what we did."

"It was an accident." Robbie reminded him, cutting Tori's attempt to ask for separate jail cells.

"Tori Vega, you admitted that you blinded me on purpose." Tori nodded slowly, remembering that accident. "Robbie Shapiro, you killed my octopus. It was a gift." Robbie nodded as well. "You admitted it was no accident as well."

Tori looked at the chancellor. Then got an idea. Her idea of wanting to get away from Robbie was soon replaced with hope that they could get out of Yerba now. "We can do another performance. If you let us go, we can even do seven performances. That was the deal originally."

He gave it some thought, "Yes, we do enjoy American singing and dancing, but you had your chance. You blew it. You two will go to your cell, and plan on staying there for some time."

It was then Robbie realized something. "But we're minors! You can't send us to jail like this. At least give us a proper trial."

The chancellor drummed his fingers on his desk. "Yes, you are minors. But this isn't America. This is Yerba. We run things differently here." He took a second. "Now leave. I want to enjoy my chicken."

Tori tried to say something, but the guards took them out of the chancellor's office. They led them down to an empty jail cell and placed them inside. One of the guards undid their handcuffs and locked the door behind them. Just before another guard threw the puppet on the floor.

"Wait!" Robbie yelled. He grabbed the bars. "We're sorry! Please!"

Tori sighed. She made her way to the bottom bed of the bunk bed. "It's not going to work Robbie."

Robbie let out a breath, "I know." He turned around and looked at his friend, "Tori…I…"

"I'm still mad at you, Robbie." Tori said calmly.

He approached her, "I'm not the one who left us behind."

She got to her feet. "But you are the one that made us late!" Tori looked at him, "Because of you, we never made it to the plane like the others, and because of you, we're stuck in Yerba! We're in jail! And we don't know when we're getting out!"

He growled back, "It's not my fault Rex fell out of my bag like that! Or that he was stolen!"

"But you had to go after him!" Tori argued back.

"Of course I did! He's Rex! He's my best friend!" Robbie yelled.

"But he's a puppet!" Tori reminded him.

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie argued. He gave her a look, and then sighed. He went to the bed, and took a seat. "Look." He announced. "We're going to be here for a while." Robbie then lowered his voice. "Can we at least be civil?"

Tori took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I know." She moved back to the bed and sat down beside him. "I know it's not going to be well for us if we argue all the time."

Robbie nodded. He then found Rex on the floor. He bent down to pick him up. When he came back, he held Rex in his hands. "He doesn't like that term."

Tori sighed. "I know." She then took her hand and placed it on his right knee, squeezing it gently. "But just be glad that we're in the same cell. If you tried to do that Rex stuff, I'm more than sure you won't like how that ends up."

It was that moment when Robbie looked at his friend and smiled. She smiled back. It was the first time they smiled since they were recaptured. This was going to be a long prison sentence.

Robbie sighed at the memory. He dropped his spoon in his oatmeal bowl. "We really had it rough at the beginning, huh?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah." Tori smirked, "I was really upset with you."

Robbie nodded, "I don't blame you." He let out a breath. "If I acted that way now, you'd probably want to kill me."

Tori took her hand and placed it on his, reaching across the table. "I would never want to kill you, Robbie. And truth be told, looking back, I probably used you as a scapegoat. Everyone just bailed and left us. I would've attacked anyone. The fact is, I used your obsession with Rex against you."

He smirked, "I did have to deal with Rex at some point."

"But I should've never attacked you like that." Tori told him. "You didn't deserve it."

"Tori…I…"

She interrupted him. "Robbie, if it we weren't in the same jail cell together, I would've never found out about your parents. I know you don't like talking about it, and who could blame you. Looking back, you did leave some hints behind, letting people know about the truth. But like most people, no one thought about it, and it was left unaddressed."

Robbie looked at her, not knowing how to respond.

"Like before all of this, when we planning this Yerba trip, you admitted something that I don't think you ever meant to." He showed a confused look. "Just after my parents came home from golf and Trina breaking my dad's nose, you said that your mom was giving you another chance."

Robbie nodded, "Tori…you don't have to bring this up."

She gave him a smile. "I've been thinking about this. And this past weekend only made me decide to get behind it."

"Yeah?" He asked, not knowing what she was getting at.

"When we do get home, when we do get back to LA, one of two things are going to happen."

"Tori, you're scaring me." He said slowly.

"Either you move in with us." Robbie smiled at the idea. "Or, we think about emancipating you."

________________

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Bound  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: T (It could become M)  
Chapter: 3  
Category: Robbie/? You'll know the pairing at the end of the chapter. I want it to be a surprise.  
Spoilers: After the events of "Locked Up."  
Summary: They escaped. But did they all escape from Yerba? Robbie is going to have to deal with some issues.  
Disclaimer: Victorious is owned Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom

____________________________________________

Robbie looked at his friend awestruck. Tori was the only one he ever told about his parents. Namely because he never liked badmouthing anyone. Robbie always was a guy who tried to respect everyone and always offered a hand if someone needed help. Even if it would hurt him in the process.

But…

There was a reason why he tried to maintain that image. Because he needed that image to help blend into his parents' view on life. To help be a son that they would want.

Robbie and his parents had a long troubled relationship. While, to anyone, and even to Robbie himself, it was a loving relationship. He was welcomed into the world as a surprise, but both parents were in love with him as soon as he was born; albeit reluctantly.

Before Robbie was born, both parents were planning on a having a girl. They each wanted one and even had what would become Robbie's room set up for a girl. But when he was born, neither of his parents were happy about it. Sure, they had their hearts set on having a girl, but eventually, they did grow to accept Robbie as their son. Just not from the beginning.

When Robbie was about six years old, the sting of having a boy was beginning to take its tole for the Shapiros. What they wanted was a girl, namely Robbie's mother. His mother wanted a girl because she wanted to give a girl a better life rather than the one she grew up with. She prayed every night before Robbie's birth to have a girl. She wanted to give her 'daughter' the life she never had, and she thought that her husband would be able to provide that for her.

But when Robbie was born, his mother almost rejected him on sight. Sure, she grew to love him, but it never started that way. As Robbie grew up, his mother noticed how clingy he got. He wouldn't leave her alone. That actually was something the mother wanted with a girl, but what she didn't want was a girl who wouldn't leave her alone. She wanted a girl that would be independent.

So in order for Robbie to get over this dependency, she looked to her husband for help. His father bought Robbie a ventriloquist dummy; Rex. At first Robbie didn't take to the puppet. The puppet was no substitute for his mother's attention, guidance, or love. And what was even worse was there were nights Robbie would be in his room (which was reluctantly turned into a boy bedroom) and heard his mom complain about him. It was later viewed by his mother that Robbie was a disappointment and mistake.

After a while of hearing that words, 'disappointment, and 'mistake,'' Robbie didn't know how to take it. He wanted his mom to pay attention to him. But as every day came, his mother paid less and less attention to him. So much so that Robbie looked toward Rex as someone to talk to, as someone to give him attention, as someone to give him acceptance.

And while Robbie grew up, Rex started to take a non-female persona. Even Rex's attitude became more masculine; albeit cruel. Growing up, Rex started to mirror how Robbie's mother viewed him. Even to the point where Rex would start making fun of Robbie.

But what even got more of a shocker was where Rex's voice came from. The way Rex talked was definitely an imitation of his mother's behavior. However, the voice was an imitation of Robbie's dad. Neither of them responded well to the way their son attitude toward them, and they definitely didn't like how their son gave Rex the traits that he did.

Robbie was ashamed that he could never live up to how his parents wanted him to be. And he didn't tell anyone because how could he tell anyone that his parents wanted him to be born a girl. That he was born as a disappointment, and a mistake.

"Robbie?"

It was then he looked up at his friend who noticed the tears glazed over his eyes. She took her hand and grasped his. "You're not a mistake."

He nodded slowly. "I have…have…to keep telling me that."

She grinned, "I'll always be here to remind you you're not."

"Tori…I…"

"We'll get you out of there. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

He groaned, "Being placed on the girls' side doesn't help me, does it?"

"Hey, you're not a girl." She grinned, "I wouldn't want to kiss you right now if I didn't think of you as a guy." He nodded, "Like I said, I don't want you to have to put up with your parents like that anymore. We'll get you out of there."

It was just thirty minutes after breakfast when Tori and Robbie were allowed to take an hour in the yard. While the yard was rather big and generally split into two yards, one half for the men and the other half for the women, Robbie and Tori were able to find a small area where they could be by themselves. Behind a bush by a set of bleachers.

It was somewhere where they could be alone. But they knew that it could be a flimsy place for them together. They still used it to their advantage. They just hat to be careful with how much time they sat here.

So when Robbie leaned against the gate, Tori laid on the ground, her head on Robbie's chest and his arms wrapped around her torso. Tori's head was just under Robbie's chin. "I don't know how long we can keep hiding away like this."

"I don't care Robbie." Tori said to him, her eyes closed, enjoying the comfort her friend was giving her. "I just want us to be together."

"I want it to." Robbie said silently. "But I don't know what it is…I just feel like it could break at any moment."

"Robbie, relax." She told him with a smile. "I just want to be here with you. Can't I have that?"

He sighed, "I wish I could relax." Robbie told her, trying to remain in a quiet tone. "I just can't get this feeling out of my mind that something is going to happen."

Tori opened her eyes and took her head out from under Robbie's chin. She rolled her body around so that she lay on top of him. Robbie's arms still wrapped around her waist. She looked at him, "Robbie, we're in jail. I want to enjoy this as much as I can. And we both know that we deserve all the comfort we can endure." She kissed his lips.  
"I want you all to myself. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

He grinned under her lips. Feeling the warmth from her, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Tori had a hard time fighting the moan that was coming from her throat. Tori wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her. She slid her tongue into his, allowing him to feel what she was feeling.

Her hands started to unbutton his jumpsuit, and as soon as she got through, her hands started to slide underneath his undershirt.

He shook his head and broke the kiss. "We can't."

Tori sighed. She nodded, "I know." She started to button his jump suit back up. "Can you at least hold me for a while?"

He grinned. "I can do that." Robbie kissed her one more time and then she turned back around. His arms wrapped around her torso and her head on his chest. Tori closed her eyes once again, and allowed herself to drift into comfort allowing herself to bring up the memory that finally got things between her and Robbie back on track.

Robbie and Tori sat on opposite sides of the cot. While things between them have calmed down, they were still pretty much quiet. They only talked to each other on rare moments. Either as a simple greeting, or just to ask for salt at a meal. They didn't want to say anything that they knew they were going to regret.

Neither of them didn't want to spend their time in jail hating each other, but they didn't want to say something that would ignite something.

Time for them was bleak. They both agreed to be civil to one another, but they didn't know how to break that civil pattern in order to get back to their Hollywood Arts mindset.

Simply because once they tried to get back to that frame of mind, they would miss their homes even more. And that would only make reality hurt even more.

A day passed before any of them really talked. Robbie either spent the time by himself on the top bunk, play solitaire, or read a book he got from a book cart.

But it was late that second day of recapture since Tori or him said anything substantial between each other. He let out a sigh and closed the book he was reading. Robbie looked from above his bunk. He looked down and saw Tori resting. Her eyes facing the wall.

He took a breath. "Tori?"

Tori turned from the wall and looked above her, Robbie's face staring back at her. "Yeah, Robbie?"

"You mind if we talk?"

She shrugged, "About what?"

He went for the edge of his bed and jumped down to the ground. He looked down at his friend who pulled herself into a sitting position. "I know we decided to be ok with each other." She nodded as he sat down beside her. "But I miss talking with you."

She looked at him, "We talk."

Robbie took a breath. "Yeah…I guess we do. But…"

"But what?"

He let out a breath. "But we don't talk like we used to. Tori, back in LA, we were friends. I thought we were close. But now, now it's like we barely say anything to each other."

Tori nodded understanding where he was coming from. She took both her feet from the ground and sat Indian style on the cot, staring directly at her friend. "Robbie…I…"

"It's almost like you shut me out." Robbie supplied for her. "I know that given the circumstances, you'd probably rather be stuck in a cell with Andre. Or Cat…or Beck…"

She took his right hand and held it in hers, grabbing his attention. "Robbie, I don't mean to shut you out."

"Well, it feels like that." He took a breath. "I mean, I'm sorry that it was me that caused us to be locked up again. I'm sorry that I let Rex have a power over me. I'm sorry that…"

Tori cut him off. "Robbie, I already forgave you for that. I know it wasn't your fault that it happened. It was just bad timing." He nodded, "And don't think for a second that I don't think much of you."

Robbie smirked, "Right…"

She grinned, "Hey, I'm serious. You have my blood running in you. I wouldn't give you blood if I didn't care about you."

"Which I am thankful about." Robbie told her quickly.

She smiled, "I'm glad I could help you." Tori watched as Robbie pulled his feet up and mirrored her sitting position. "You mean a lot to me."

He nodded, "I'm glad."

"And we'll get out of here somehow."

"I hope so." Robbie replied.

Tori then pulled herself to the back of the wall. Her back leaned against the wall, and her legs stretched out on the cot. She took Robbie's hand and pulled him to her. Robbie looked at her strangely, "C'mon." He nodded and joined his friend. He sat in front of her while Tori wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She rested chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little distant, Robbie."

He nodded. "I never meant for things between to get so minimal."

"Tori…"

"No, I want to say this." He nodded. "We're going to be here a long time, and I never want you to feel that we aren't on speaking terms. Ok? You can always come to me. Never doubt that I don't care about you, alright? You're my friend, Robbie Shapiro. Don't ever forget that…."

Tori opened her eyes with a grin on her face. She looked up as Robbie looked down at her. "Thanks, I needed that."

He grinned, "Hey, I'm always there to hold you." He lowered his face down and kissed the top of her head. "You're mine, Tori Vega. I'm always here for you."

She smiled when she heard him say that. "And you're my Robbie." He grinned when he heard his friend tell him that.

"But like you said, we gotta go." Tori said reluctantly getting away from her friend. She got to her feet, carefully not bumping her head on a bleacher that was above them. "We got to get back inside soon."

He nodded as he got up too. "Yepperooni"

Tori smiled at Robbie's old remark. "You haven't said that in a long time."

"I just felt it was like one of those times to say it." He determined.

She walked over to him and kissed him one more time. "Now go out. I'll be right behind you." He nodded and headed for the bush. He walked slowly through the bushes and went to the main part of the yard.

Tori watched as he left her behind.

Robbie Shapiro really was one of those guys that she really lucked out with. And getting sentenced to be in the same jail cell really turned out to be the best thing that happened to her while they had to stay here.

Tori waited for a few more minutes and then headed out of the bushes as well. When she got out, she noticed the coast was clear as she headed for the other inmates unaware that another prisoner was watching from the bleachers above.

She couldn't wait until she got Vega in private.

__________________________

TBC


End file.
